idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Attributes
Attributes are a set of skill points that you unlock after achieving Paragon Level 1. You can access the Attribute page by clicking the Yellow plus sign that appears on the Hero, clicking the Hero and finding it through the class selection tab, or by using the Open Attributes ("O") Hotkey. Gaining attribute points You receive attribute points after a certain amount of time, though this timer depends on: #Attributes gained from the timer, #Hero's Level, and #Mysteries collected. Attribute points can also be gained through completing some Challenges. These points do not change the timer, and are completely free. The time to gain one attribute is: 1.25A - 1.75 × log10(M) - L × 0.2 × 60 seconds where *A = Attributes gained from timer *M = Mysteries collected *L = Hero level Each point gives a percentage power which grows exponentially with each point, so it may be wiser, in most cases, to put all points into 1 of the 6 skills, with every 25 points into a skill tree giving a special boost. The formula for this is as follows: (1 + (B / 100))X × 100% - 100% where * B = Bonus as percentage (e.g. B = 2.2% for Insight) * X = Attributes assigned Resetting Attribute Points *Resetting Attribute gives back all your points, and allows you to spend them again in a different way. *You can reset your attribute points for free upon each exile, as long as you mark the Box. *The "Free Resets" on the Attributes Page are for a One-Time Use, designed for swapping out your points mid-run. You can always buy more of these in the Market ("M"). Strategy Links Attribute Guide * Information & tips on how to better place your Attributes. Hotshot's Attribute Forum * Extra information on Attribute importance Starting Attribute Guide For the first 24 Attributes; Patience may be the best bet, since it has the highest base power per Attribute Point. At 25 Points you should put them into Insight. Then put the excess points back into Patience, for the high power boost. The next goal should be to get 25 Intelligence; as the 2% Mystery Profit (making a total of 5%) makes a big difference. Once you have Insight & Intelligence, you can focus more on which attributes would give the biggest bonus depending on your build style. Don't be afraid to experiment! Also, each class can take special advantage of certain attributes that the other classes don't benefit from as much (i.e., the Necromancer with a Zombie benefits very greatly from a large Patience build, whereas the Druid with a Pixie would benefit far more from a good amount of Wisdom and Dominance). If you plan to switch classes after an upcoming Exile it is highly recommended to use the free Reset Attributes checkbox while doing so and re-build your Attribute set based on the class you choose. Note* 100 Spellcraft, combined with Void Lure, can guarantee 4 Void Entities, because of the Incantation Bonus Attribute Skill Trees Intelligence Increases Mysteries power by 2.00% (Multiplier) * 25 points - Mysteries' power increased by 2% (total of 5% Mystery profit) * 50 points - Mysteries' power increased by 2% (total of 7% Mystery profit) * 75 points - Level requirements reduced by 1 * 100 points - Mysteries' power increased by 3% (total of 10% Mystery profit) * 125 points - Mysteries' power increased by 5% (total of 15% Mystery profit) * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 0.35% × (attribute points count) * 175 points - Mysteries' power increased by 10% (total of 25% Mystery profit) * 200 points - Increase profits by 1.5% × Achievements unlocked * 225 points - Mysteries' power increased by 10% (total of 35% Mystery profit) * 250 points - Increase profits by 0.65% × (amount of upgrades) Insight Void mana gained increased by 2.20% * 25 points - Bonus per Void Mana point increased by 12% (additive) * 50 points - Bonus per Void Mana point increased by 10% (multiplier) * 75 points - Bonus per Void Mana point increased by 15% (additive) * 100 points - Next Void Entity spawns 2 seconds earlier * 125 points - Void Mana degeneration reduced by 50% * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 80% × log10(Void Entities collected + 1) * 175 points - Bonus per Void Mana point increased by 20% (multiplier) * 200 points - Increase Void Mana per Entity by 250% × log10(Void Entities lifetime) * 225 points - Bonus per Void Mana point increased by 20% (multiplier) * 250 points - Increase Void Mana per Entity by 250% × log10(Void Entities spawn speed) Spellcraft Evocation spells power increased by 3.00% * 25 points - Summon spells duration increased by 50% * 50 points - Incantation spells power increased by 15% * 75 points - Summon spells duration increased by 100% * 100 points - Incantation spells power increased by 20% * 125 points - Accumulated spells starting times cast is increased by 1000 * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 50% × log10(spells cast + 1) * 175 points - Incantation spells power increased by 25% * 200 points - Increase evocation efficiency by 150% × log10(Accumulated and Persistent spells cast in this Exile + 1) * 225 points - Incantation spells power increased by 25% * 250 points - Sources' profits increased by 100% × log10(spells cast + 1)1.05 Wisdom Shards gained passively increased by 2.00% * 25 points - Spell costs reduced by 10% * 50 points - Shards per click increased by 10% * 75 points - Pool accumulates 50% more shards * 100 points - Spell costs reduced by 10% * 125 points - Pool accumulates 75% more shards * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 150% × log10(spell shards collected +1)1.1 * 175 points - Shards per click increased by 100% * 200 points - Increase incantation efficiency by 15% × log10(Evocation spells casts in this Exile +1)1.2 * 225 points - Spell costs reduced by 10% * 250 points - Sources' profits increased by 125% × log10(passive shards gain)1.2 Dominance Autoclick Mana profits increased by 2.90% * 25 points - Critical click profit increased by 100% * 50 points - Critical click chance increased by 5 * 75 points - Critical click profit increased by 150% * 100 points - Critical click chance increased by 5 * 125 points - Crit rating increased by 500 * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 40% × log10(autoclicks + 1) * 175 points - Critical click profit increased by 250% * 200 points - Increases super critical profits by 78% × log10(autoclicks + 1) * 225 points - Critical click profit increased by 300% * 250 points - Sources' profits increased by 80% × log10(autoclick count + 1)1.05 Patience Idle bonus increased by 3.00% * 25 points - Time needed to switch to Idle mode decreased by 10 sec * 50 points - First 3 click while in Idle mode doesn't reset Idle mode (doesn't replenish) * 75 points - Autoclick 1 time per second * 100 points - Ability to click without resetting Idle mode now replenishes every 1 min * 125 points - Reduces charging time of Spells that charge without Spell Shards by 10% * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 0.0085% × (total amount of sources) * 175 points - Reduces charging time of Spells that charge without Spell Shards by 15% * 200 points - Increase idle bonus by 100% × log1.6(1 + Idle time × 0.00025) * 225 points - Increases green catalyst power by 25% (additive) * 250 points - Sources' profits increased by 0.017% × (total amount of sources) Mastery Character ability power increased by 1.80% * 25 points - Character ability power growth rate increased by 25% * 50 points - Character experience from actions increased by 50% * 75 points - Character experience from mana sources increased by 15% * 100 points - Character ability power growth rate increased by 50% * 125 points - Level requirements reduced by 1 * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 1.5% × character level * 175 points - Character experience from mana sources increased by 25% * 200 points - Increases character ability power by 0.075% × achievement points * 225 points - Character experience from mana sources increased by 25% * 250 points - Sources' profits increased by 3% × character level Empathy Pet ability power increased by 1.80% * 25 points - Pet experience gained increased by 100 (flat) * 50 points - Pet starting level increased by 9 (starting level 10) * 75 points - Pet experience increased by 50% * 100 points - Summoning efficiency increased by 20% * 125 points - Pet starting level increased by 15 (starting level 25) * 150 points - Sources' profits increased by 1.25% × pet level * 175 points - Summoning efficiency increased by 25% * 200 points - Increase pet ability power by 100% × log1.6(1 + current pet time × 0.0005) * 225 points - Summoning efficiency increased by 30% * 250 points - Sources' profits increased by 2.5% × pet level Versatility Profit increased by 1.80% Versatility doesn't have any perks. Category:Mechanics